The Demon Hole Chapter one
by Voicealy2010
Summary: 20 year old Lila Connor is a Witch, with a blood line from Celtic times, soon she will be 21 and her life will change forever. Her gardian, her Knights, she will create her circle. But she isn't just the simple witch she thought she was...
1. Chapter 1

"Yo, Lila, I haven't seen you in forever. What is going on?"

"Who is this?" You answered back into the cell phone

"It's Sly's older brother, Marco. You don't remember me."

You lay in bed, lazy as hell like always. You looked at your alarm clock on your bed side dresser; it was already three in the afternoon. The phone is the only reason you were even awake. Marco? Back in middle school, your best friend Shawn, who everyone called Sly, died from a heart condition he had since birth. His older brother Marco, who was older by three years, hated having us around all the time. You were always over the Nobles' house. Your own family had its problems, parents fighting all the time until your own mother's death, a medical mystery to all. Your father just introverted into his self. Guilt of mom's death, you always guessed.

But beside the point, the random phone call that woke you, confused and aggravated you at the same time. You took college course and finally on your first day of break, you got to sleep in late and of course get woken up.

"Lila? You still there?" Marco's voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

"Yeah sorry, I just woke up. What's going on?" He laughed; it was a smooth and sultry sound. You remembered as a kid you had the biggest crush on him. But that was years and years ago. He always was a good looking guy.

"Nothing, I stopped by my mom's house and she said you guys had moved away. For some reason I was thinking about you, I was thinking maybe we could hang out like old times." He said. You sat up now completely confused, but totally interested.

"Old times? You mean locking me and your brother in the attic for hours in the dark. Good times right?" You said laughing. You sat up and fluffed your curls. Complete bed head.

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of coming over for coffee? But I mean if you wanna get locked in the attic in the dark for old times sake I can do that for you." He said with a light chuckle. You laughed too. And then blushed thinking about the attic in the dark with a cutie like Marco.

"Okay well I'll see you tonight, like 8ish, see you later Lila Connor."

"Bye." You said and the phone call ended. You plopped back on your pillow. Confused and excited. When you guys were younger he seemed to hate you, always making fun of you and Sly, constantly calling you Connor instead of Lila, always locking you and Sly in the dark some where or another. But you were excited to see and old face, and to see why he decided to now get into contact with you.

It was already seven and you still couldn't figure out what to wear. You tried on every thing, until you decided that you didn't care what you looked like. He was just trying to get in contact with and old friend, nothing romantic intended, plus if there was something intended then he should like you for who you were and what you looked like on a normal day. Unfortunately, as it got closer to eight, your bravado ended. You put on a long sleeve green shirt, to bring out your green eyes, and simple skinny jeans and a pair of grey heeled booties. You checked yourself one last time in the mirror. Your bright fire engine red dyed hair played nicely with your green shirt. For all that worrying, you had to admit, you looked damn good. You headed out of the door without even so much as a goodbye to your father who was asleep on the couch with the news on. He didn't care where you were going and hadn't cared what you've done for a while.

You pulled up to the familiar house. You haven't been here in so long; you smiled at the flood of memories. It was just last week that Sly and Marco's father died, same heart condition Sly had, and you had missed the funeral and chose to pay your respects in private at the cemetery alone afterwards, visiting both Sly and Mr. Nobles graves.

You walked up the path and up the front steps to the porch to the door, with a bouquet of flowers in hand. You rang the doorbell twice and waited. The door opened within seconds and there stood tall, dark, and handsome, Marco. He smiled widely. You couldn't help but notice how white his teeth were, and how they stood out against his tan Brazilian skin.

"Oh, for me, you shouldn't have." He said with a smirk and reached for the flowers.

"It's a good thing that I didn't," you said snatching them away, "they are for your mother, my condolences about your father." He stepped aside so you could come in, but leaving only a small amount of room, so you actually had to brush by him. The small touch sent shockwaves through out your body, actually creating goose bumps on your skin. You tried to act as though nothing had happened and continued on into the family room. The house was quiet besides the ticking of the grandfather clock. The house was just as you remembered it, even the couch and love seat were the same. Besides the flat screen TV on the wall, nothing had changed. That made you smile.

"Go ahead have a seat; I'll go get the coffee." Marco said and motioned to the loveseat. You sat on the couch, you weren't sure if you were ready for so much closeness yet. It kind of infuriated you how much he intimidated you. His looks and they way he acted and dressed, kind of made every girl he comes into contact with swoon. You weren't too bad with the looks department yourself, but something about him sent bells whistling in your ears.

He came back carrying two mugs of coffee. He sat down on the couch next to you, touching again, you visibly shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked with a smirk, you didn't want to say he looked amused, but the question seemed to mean something other than what he said. You rolled your sleeves down and shook your head and grabbed a mug and taking a sip. Hoping to look like nothing was wrong at all.

Your mother always told you to listen intently to your instincts and what your inner voice was telling you, and my inner voice was saying something was, not wrong, but not right here.

"So where is your mother, I was hoping to see her, I didn't get to go to the funeral, had school." You said, telling a little white lie. You just couldn't handle funerals after your mother died. You actually waited until everyone had gone and then went into the graveyard.

"She is in Vermont visiting my aunts. She'll be gone for the week." He said turning to you and staring intently. *Ring ring ring* your alarm bells were going off again. You stood, it happened so sudden you didn't even know why you did it. Marco looked confused, you shared his look of confusion but you knew your body was telling you to get out of the house. He stood too.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." You said and tried to go around him and towards the door. But he laid his hands on your shoulders and stopped you. His brows furrowed.

"Okay, wait. I asked you to come here for a reason, not just because I wanted to see and familiar face. I need to talk to you." Gently he pushed down on your shoulders and you sat back down. For some reason your curiosity needed to hear why he called you over.

"I know what you are, I know who you are, you're a witch."


	2. Chapter 2

**The demon hole **

**Chapter two**

"You're a witch." Marco said. You were stunned. There was no way any one could know. It was the cause of your mother and father's fights, it was the cause of the riff between you and your father, it was the reason you only had a handful of friends. Your mother's voice rang in your head. "People will try to hurt you, you must be careful, you come from a very long line of powerful witches, but you wont have your full power until your twenty one." You looked to Marco, who sat besides you patiently waiting for an answer of any kind. You opened and closed your mouth. You've never had to fight anyone or use your powers against someone, definitely not someone you knew, but if it meant life or death you knew you could take him. You studied him closely, almost as intensely as he studied you, he was thin, but muscular, and almost a full foot taller than you, maybe he could stand a chance against your magic.

"Lila, I'm not here to hurt you in any way, in fact I'm here to help you. There are things you don't know, that you didn't get to find out before your mother died. Things about me and Sly and my father's side of the family that you didn't know either. Stuff that took me years myself to find out. I'm a witch too." He said in a hurried voice. He probably assumed you would be making a run for the door from the way you looked. You stood again.

"This is crazy, witches, look I have to go." You said in a low voice.

"I can show you!" He said grabbing your hand, again that current flowed through his hand and into yours and back again. It felt, calming. You plopped back onto the couch. He went to take his hand away but you pulled it back, the feeling just felt too good. He smiled, and you blushed dropping his hand. Instantly you wish you kept holding it.

"I can explain. My father called me to the house about two days before he died, to explain the urgency in protecting you and explaining who you really are. Do you know anything about what I'm saying to you?" He asked. Your head was fuzzy, all you could think about was holding his hand again, and maybe if you touched another part of his body it would feel even better! You thought and a stupid grin spread across your face. He tilted his head to one side, and then realized what he had done. He stood, to your obvious dismay and sat on the loveseat alone. The distance seemed to clear your head and you blushed so hard, you were sure your face matched your red dyed hair.

"I'm sure you have different powers than that. I have to say, I always had an effect on people. Made them feel what ever I wanted. But I never felt that, not since we were kids." You suddenly remembered. The one time he was ever nice to you as a kid, the actual day he locked you and Sly in the attic. You had fallen down running up the stairs, Marco had come out of his room and reached down to help you up, much to your surprise. You remembered that feeling, the warmth that radiated between the both of you, and his simple jester of helping you up, turned into an embrace. Until, he pushed you off, realizing what he was doing and pushed you into the attic with Sly.

"I remember that!" You said. "I forgot all about that until now." Now it was actually his turn to blush. It was a look that shocked you.

"Yeah, I hated you, I hated having you over. I couldn't think when ever you were around. I guess that's why I was so mean to you." You smirked and folded your arms across your chest.

"What you had a crush on me?" You said almost laughing, but his face got redder.

"I never understood it, until my father told me when Sly died. We were young then, but he didn't want to chance never getting to tell me who I was before it was too late. It was our magic; it connects in a way that even I still can't understand. See we are descendents from ancient clans. Our families are from the Celtic regions. You are from the Brighid Clan; your magic is connected to the fire and water elements. My father's families are from the Camalus Clan. We are from Celtic god of war and sky. We are of the 'Invisible Sword.'" He said and got on one knee in front of you. You were completely taken aback.

"Wa-wa what are you doing?" You stuttered.

"I, Marco Noble, of the 'Invisible Sword' give my blood oath, to protect you, 'till my last breath, to stand in harms way if it means saving your life." He said and put his head down and reached out his hand, palm up, waiting for my hand. You stared at him for what seemed forever but he didn't move or look up. You had the overwhelming feeling to place your hand in his; you knew this was your own feelings, not his being pushed on you.

"I trust you." You said in a voice you didn't recognize. You placed your hand in his. A bright light circled around the both of you and a breeze lifted your hair. When it was over, Marco looked up, but didn't let go of your hand.

"I am your knight."

The days that followed, you spent as much time with Marco. He showed you the proper way to create a spell, his magic, which he didn't have to touch you to make you feel or do what he wanted. You tried to not touch him as much as possible, he did the opposite, not to control you, but just to connect to your magic. Which you joked that he was getting addicted to you, he agreed.

"So tell me, about us. Like our lineage." You asked one day. Your mother died before being able to tell you much about your self or that there was even others like you.

"Well like I told you before we come from the Celtics. We have the Gods' and Goddesses' blood in us. But clans broke up centuries ago. Some clans even began mixing with others. My personal family are warriors, our powers are meant to protect others. That was why my family was called the 'Invisible Sword.' Not all witches are good though. Some use their magics purely just to harm others and use them. I could easily use my personal power to use others but I don't, at least not maliciously." He added with a smirk. You smiled.

"Back a long time ago, some clans use to conjure demons from what was called the Demon Hole, and used them to gain more power. Destroying cities, murdering people, even other witches and stealing their magic as well. But together the three clans of Brighid closed the Demon Hole forever and fought off some of the evil witches." You smiled at the story; you loved hearing good things about the line of witches you personally come from.

"Okay, enough story time. I want to see what you have been practicing." He said clapping his hands together. You frowned, your personal magics were fire and water, but you couldn't even create either on your own. All you could do was move them. You reached into your pocket and pulled out your lighter. Marco reached out and placed his hands over yours. Instantly you went to pull away, but he held tight to your hands.

"I told you about using your magics against me." You said sternly but you could already feel the calming warmth coming over you.

"I promise not to do anything bad. I want to see if I can help you, at your age I couldn't even do what I could do now. I just want to see if I can help you along now that we are connected." He said unfazed by the hazy look creeping over your face. Some times touching him made you feel wired and calm at the same time. Like the feeling of waking from a dream. Sometimes it made you feel super attracted to him. You weren't sure if he controlled the feelings he gave you or if it just happened differently sometimes.

"Lila, you can create the flame and the wave, not only control it. Lila, you can create the flame and the wave, not only control it." He repeated over and over, soon it became back ground noise, and the sound of flames flickering pounded loudly in your head. Soon your eyes began to blur, but you weren't afraid, you trusted your Knight as he liked to call his self. And all you could see was dark and a single flame. You watched it in your minds eye dance back and forth.

"Lila! Wake up!" You felt someone shaking you hard and jerking you back to reality. The couch was on fire! You jumped up and saw Marco trying to put the flames out with the throw blanket. You took a deep breath and focused on the flames and they slowly extinguished. Marco sat hard on the coffee table, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well, I guessed that worked, a little too well." He said laughing a full blown laugh. You looked at him like he was going mad. You just destroyed his mother's couch, but watching him laugh and then looking at the old couch, you couldn't help but join in with his laughter. You both finally stopped, and looked at each other.

"We can fix it together. We just have to concentrate." He said. You looked at him wary eyed. Starting the fire to begin with took a lot out of you. That was the first time you even made any before. He saw your face.

"Okay, we can fix it tomorrow. You look beat. I think that's enough for one day. Plus we have one more day before my mother comes home. So as soon as you come over tomorrow, we fix the couch." He said taking your hand and helping you off the couch. Marco walked you to the door. You stepped out onto the porch but before you could make your way across it he spun you around and kissed you. This was the best feeling in the world. The surprise of it only lasted about two seconds. It was just a touch of the lips, but it did its job. You felt like you could do anything, maybe even fly. It was like sparklers and the Fourth of July and Christmas and lighting all at once. It only lasted a second before he pulled away, with an equally amazed look on his face. You went to say something when he slammed the door in your face. The amazing feeling you had only seconds ago was filled with confusion and a pit in your throat. Tears threatened your eyes, but you refused to cry here. You literally ran to your car, not even waiting for it to get warm, you took off, horrible ugly sobs racked you. You got home in record time, made it to your room and threw your self down. You couldn't really understand why you were crying to begin with, why he kissed you then was so rude after, you couldn't understand any thing. You fell asleep were you laid with all your clothes on, without bothering to wipe away your tears.


End file.
